Saving You
by WeasleyMarie
Summary: When Daryl Dixon gets captured by some wackjobs, he wasn't expecting this to happen, he was expecting anything but this. Standing behind his captor, was none other than Beth Greene. The odd thing however though was, she had died weeks ago.. [Rated for language used, set in season 6]


_When your best friend comes to you saying she had a dream where Beth is still alive, you have to write it. You just have too._  
 _This isn't exactly 110% accurate but it's kinda fluffy, fluffy as it can get for a world full of zombies you know? This is set around about season two and is inspired by Daryl getting captured in the ending of the season 6 trailer. If you haven't seen it, go watch it now. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

How he got into this he didn't know. Scratch that, of course he knew it. He'd pissed off from Alexandria about an hour ago, all the stupid fighting and screaming at one another had riled him up to no end. He'd mentioned it to Glenn before he wandered off, not that he'd thought he'd heard him, the man was too busy consoling Maggie from all the screaming to bother about anyone else. Daryl knew he'd be fine, he wouldn't exactly go too far, he'd spent months at a time by himself for gods sake, a few walkers had nothing on him at this point, besides he'd snagged a knife and had his bow, so he was alright. Or so he thought, until some rabid assholes thought it'd be hilarious to jump him and take him captive.

If he hadn't of taken to tracking some forsaken rabbits he'd of been able to take them, his captors had originally been a sole man with a gun but he'd been led to a campsite where he was subsequently whacked over the head with the mans gun and tied up while unconscious, because he'd made some remark about being surprised they weren't dead yet. This is how he found himself staring at a scraggly haired man pointing a gun at him, as two stone faced women looked on from near the sole tent of the campsite, arguing with one another. "Would you two shut up over there?!" The man standing in front of Daryl hissed at the women, both of them glaring at him, the older women of the two speaking up "well we didn't ask you to bring some stranger here now did we?! Now hurry up with him so we can get moving!"

Daryl suddenly piped up, mumbling quietly "she's right you know, group of walkers not far from here" the man pushed the gun into Daryl's leg, and glared at him "shut up. No one asked you"

"Come on Fred! He's obviously innocent! Let him go, I don't fancy getting fucking eaten within the next twenty four hours" the older women said louder this time, glaring at who Daryl assumed was Fred. Fred however stood up straighter and glared hard at her, "you don't get it do you?" He asked harshly, "he's the key to never having to run ever again, he's the key to surviving. He's the person we've been looking for." The two women's eyes widened as they rushed to grab their guns from their belts and aim them at Daryl.

Daryl looked between all three of them and lifted his head, confused as ever "I don't know what the hell y'all are on about but-" the man, Fred cut him off quickly, walking over and crouching down to his level, the two women following in pursuit. "Listen here, you don't say shit, and I don't kill you" he dug the gun into Daryl's head for emphasis, to which Daryl shook him off "I don't know who you think I am" he hissed out, annoyed, "but I certainly can't help you"

"What did I say!" The man shouted out, kicking Daryl's leg hard, Daryl however stared at him with a hard gaze. "I'm a nobody I'm-"

"HE SAID SHUT UP!" The younger of the two girls spoke for the first time, grabbing Daryl by his hair and placing a knife along his throat.

"DAISY NO!"

"SHUT UP MOM! I AM TIRED OF LIVING LIKE THIS AND HE KNOWS WHERE WE CAN HIDE, HE KNOWS A SAFE HAVEN! HE KNOWS MOM HE KNOWS AND IM TIRED OF HIDING!" Her outburst was finished with a bout of silence and Daryl raised his eyebrows at the young girl, moving away from her knife to lean his head against the tree.

The trio began fighting with each other as, their guns all still drawn against Daryl. A loud shot however rang out behind them and all four of them stopped still "who was that?" Whispered the older women, looking accusingly at all of them, even Daryl, but before he could speak a quiet voice came into the silence and the click of a gun could be heard behind Fred. "I suggest you let the man go, otherwise I won't hesitate in blowing your brains out." Daryl looked behind Fred and his eyes widened and his breathing became heavy, a panic sort of feeling washing over him as stood behind Fred with a gun raised confidently on his head, stood the blonde haired, blue eyed Beth Greene.

Her hair was down from the ponytail that Daryl had become accustomed too, her skin was brown and muddy, her cowboy boots were there on her feet, her jeans were ripped in odd places, a knife and another gun were strapped through them however, and she wore a faded black shirt covered in holes, Daryl had never seen her wear black before. The most striking feature of Beth however, was the large gash, one of which that almost covered her whole forehead, scarred over in irritated red colour.

"I said let him go" Beth basically shouted out to them all, her hand slightly wavering near Freds head, though Daryl assumed he was the only one who saw it as the young women who had less than five minutes ago held a knife to his neck moved away from him, to stand near her mother. That's when Daryl was able to look at her face, finding she was already looking at him. She was smiling widely at him, some could say she was basically grinning at him. She mouthed a small "Hi" and him and Daryl almost lost it, his breathing had become ragged and he was shaking his head from side to side, almost wanting to scream and all he could do was look away. It isn't real, it isn't real Daryl, she's dead is all he could keep telling himself. He was dreaming, he had to have been. Those loons must of fed him something, something to make him dream, Beth had been dead for weeks. Weeks and weeks and now she was here? Just when he needed saving? He certainly must have been dreaming, this was certainly not real.

Daryl fought the urge to scream as he took a look back at 'Beth' to see her frowning at him, her hand looking more confident behind Freds head than he had seen before, but that's when the younger women saw the way the two were looking at one another and ran to tackle Beth to the ground. Beth gave a large screech as they landed on the ground, her gun flying across the ground towards the other side of the camp. Beth took one look at the back of the girls head and kneed her in the stomach, rolling her off her to hit her around the face before jumping to her feet, grabbing her knife and chucking it in Daryl's direction before the older women caught her around the middle. Beth kicked the women's knee and was able to bend her arm back, breaking it and leaving her to slump to the floor. Daryl stared at Beth as the man ran for her, he'd stopped panicking about whether or not he was imaging this the minute Beth had hit the younger girl round the face. He however couldn't do anything but stare as she fought the much tougher man, blocking his punches and disarming him easier than he ever thought capable.

Beth suddenly turned to Daryl as the other three began getting up from their positions "Don't just sit there! Cut free you dumbass!" She threw at him, distracting Fred enough to steal what had been Daryl's knife off his belt only to use it against them all, slashing against them all in a defensive position. Daryl quickly and frantically cut himself free from the ropes and ducked over to grab Beth's gun that had fallen and point it at the younger girl, who had moved to a crouched position to stare at all of them, scared. Daryl blinked at her before telling her to run, pointing the gun closer to her when she didn't move. He quickly spotted his bow by the tent and ran to get it, only to run back as he heard Beth scream and a shot ring out.

Daryl looked at the man as he stood above Beth, who's arm he'd apparently shot, breathing heavily as he glared down at the blonde girl. Daryl was quick to act as Fred moved down to shoot Beth again, this time through the head, Daryl hitting him around the head with the gun, much like he had done to him earlier. The man fell to the ground with a thud and another shot rang out and a thud to the ground came later from behind him. He looked from where Fred had fallen to look at Beth who he found to be stood up rather than on the floor. The girl was breathing heavily as she walked behind Daryl to where he had heard the thud. He followed her with his eyes quietly, finding her to be pulling a knife out of the older women's head, she'd gone to attack him from behind and Beth had saved him. Daryl continued to follow her with his eyes, watching as she began cleaning her knife on her jeans and pick up his bow from near the tent. "Come on" she basically whispered to him as she handed him his bow, "we'd better be gone before he wakes up, or before any walkers show up. We've surely made enough racket for them"

Beth began walking, going off into the trees and further into the forest, tucking back her gun and her knife into her belt, wincing a lot as she catches her shot arm. She continues walking as she rips off a piece of shirt to wrap around her arm, verging on tears as she wraps it around while still walking. Daryl stands in the same place for a while, staring at his bow and then after where Beth was walking, seeing her struggling with her arm he begins to shake his head slightly before moping after her. This certainly wasn't Beth. It couldn't be. She would be in tears by now, she wouldn't have taken on the younger girl let alone the older man, he was just hallucinating, that was it, those whack jobs had fed him something, of course they had. Only.. They hadn't, it was real, it had to have been, but Daryl had carried her out, he'd been there when she was buried! She was dead she had to be dead! She couldn't have even been a walker, she'd been shot through the head. None of this made any sense to Daryl and when he caught up with Beth, it certainly didn't make any sense, because it definitely was Beth Greene. He couldn't mistake her eyes, or the smile she had given him before. This was Beth Greene, his Beth Greene and she was alive.

Daryl had walked in front of her and took the makeshift bandage off her to put it on properly, refusing to look at her as he tied it off and basically ran off in front of her. Beth sighed and began following him, wiping her eyes after some tears had fallen. The two people walked in silence for a while, Beth not knowing what to say and Daryl fighting with himself over what just happened, and whether or not she was actually there or he was just dreaming. After about ten minutes of walking they reached a clearing onto a road and Beth snapped, running ahead to glare at him "Are you going to say thank you?! Or are you just going to mope and act like you didn't leave me to fend for myself!" She almost shouted at him, pushing him back with her finger. "What the fuck are you on about?" Daryl growled out, gripping her by the arms, touching her for the first time since he set his eyes on her, gasping to himself and letting her go like she'd burnt him, stepping back from her, muttering "you're real, you're real" Beth stared at him confused crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm real? What are you on Daryl? Where is everyone? Or did they all run off from you as well?"

"We buried you! You died! In that hospital you died! You're not real!" Daryl suddenly shouted, his hands shaking as he walked towards her, uncertain. Beths arms uncrossed and she smiled uncertainly at him, "I didn't die Daryl" she said softly as he walked closer to her, she sighed, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm alive", she whispered, suddenly understanding. Daryl took one look at her before grasping her by the arm and pulling her into a tight hug, almost crying. Beth laughed and hugged him back just as tight, "I thought you'd forgotten about me" she whispered again, Daryl however instead of replying held onto her tighter and then began to cry for real, pushing his face into her neck, refusing to let go. "You're alive, you're alive" he mumbled, beginning to laugh, shaking them both as he continued to laugh.

Eventually the duo pulled away and Beth giggled into her hands before wiping away his tears, only to frown suddenly "wait, are you saying you all buried me while I was still alive?!" Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly "maybe?" He quipped before laughing,

"It's not funny Daryl!" Beth squealed, hitting his arms playfully, "who buries someone alive!" She continued hitting him, only stopping when Daryl took her hand in hers tightly. "Well you were dead you know."

"I was not dead!"

"Was too!"

"Well obviously not!" The two argued as Daryl held on to her hand and began dragging her forward. "Well you looked dead, acted dead. Basically was dead." Daryl pointed out, grinning at her, squeezing her hand to make sure this was real, that she was real. "Wait who killed me then? How did I die?" Beth question, stopping any laughter short. He took one look at her, spotting the gash on her forehead before shrugging and lying. "Dunno. Rick just found you lying near the Hospital, said you weren't breathing."

"Oh" was the only reply she was able to give as they continued walking. A long silence followed that was only broken every now and again by the sound of muffled laughter from Beth as Daryl kept squeezing her hand, just to check.

The duo continued for a while longer before stopping short in front of a tall fence, Beth turned to him as they did this "what's-"

"It's home." Daryl cut her off as the gate suddenly screeched open and a loud gasp came from near it. "Daryl?.. Who's that?" Sasha, who had once again been guarding the wall asked as she walked closer to the duo. Daryl gripped Beths hand harder and she looked at him wearily before they stepped closer to towards the older women. Sasha suddenly let out a strangled cry and raised her gun, pointing it at Beth directly, obviously recognising her, "what kind of shit is this Daryl?" Sasha hissed out, her grip on her gun getting tighter. Daryl quickly stood in front of Beth and glared strongly at Sasha, "you just gonna stand there or are you gonna let us in?" he snapped out, gripping onto Beth tightly. "SHE WAS DEAD! SHES NOT REAL! SHE DIED YOU WERE THERE! YOU BURIED HER!"

"Sasha I'm al-"

"NO!" Sasha cut Beth off from speaking and moved forward to point the gun at her even further. "It's obviously a trick Daryl, someone's messing with us, she ain't real Daryl. She ain't real, she died in that hospital" Beth looked between Sasha and Daryl before letting go of his hand and moving to where Sasha was slowly, Sasha's gun didn't move however as she moved closer. Beth placed her hands on Sashas arms and gave her a small smile to her, "Sasha, I'm alive. I'm alive and I didn't die." She said to the older women quietly, "it's me" Sasha dropped her gun immediately and held Beths face in her hands and began to cry, "Beth.." The blonde girl nodded excitedly, "it's me Sasha, it's me"

The two girls embraced as a loud party came from behind the door "Hey Sasha! Why is the door open?" Beth smiled as she recognised the voice, pulling away from Sasha to look over her shoulder. "Glenn!" Beth shouted, the black haired man stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes at the blonde girl "B-Beth?" Glenn's eyes darted between the others, and they all nodded, Daryl however took a step towards Beth and once again took to holding her hand. Glenn fell to his knees and stared at the scene before him and began laughing at the situation, "Beth's alive.. Beth's alive" Glenn whispered to himself for standing up and screaming "SHE'S ALIVE!" Suddenly a rustling came from the side of them, Glenn and Sasha jumping to action immediately, pointing their guns at the noise. "Go!" Sasha whispered to Daryl, "take her in! Go!" Daryl seized her hand even tighter and began running in through the door, dragging Beth along with him and into the compound. They surged to a stop as Beth took a look around and gasped. "Wow.. This.. It's"

"There's houses you know. They gave us houses."

"Real houses?"

Daryl smiled at her, a real smile before replying. "Real houses, with real showers, real furniture."

"I bet you hate it" she teased at him, grinning. Daryl rolled his eyes at her before dragging her down the street. "Come on, we've got some people to convince." Beth's mouth went into an 'o' shape as he pulled her further into the compound, gripping her hand tighter as they walked along. Beth looked up at him as he dragged her along, quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek and then going on as if nothing happened. Daryl stopped abruptly "wha-"

"Shush you buried me alive I can do what I want"

"We thought you were dead!" Beth laughed as they continued on walking, Daryl started laughing along with her and pulled her into a house compound, specifically Ricks house. Daryl turned to her and grinned, "ready to scare the shit out of everyone?"

"Daryl!"

"Well you still died!"

"I fake died!"

All that could be heard was the laughter of Daryl and Beth as they walked through the door, still hand in hand, bringing Beth home at last.


End file.
